


Lazos de sangre

by wileret



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode03x09, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl. Rick. Cada una lidiaba con el curso de los acontecimientos como podía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazos de sangre

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS COMO UNA CATEDRAL DEL 3x09. Also, primera vez que escribo de esta serie~

Rick no paraba de repetirse  _Mierda, mierda, mierda_  como un mantra en su mente. Todo se había ido literalmente a la puta mierda, ¿es que nada salía bien? Si, había rescatado a Daryl, ¿pero a qué maldito precio? ¿Perderlo por una disputa por su hermano?  
  
 _No me pidas que le deje. Ya lo hice una vez._  
  
Eso había dolido. Él había abandonado prácticamente a todos en la prisión para ir a rescatarle. Quería haberle gritado más fuerte aún  _Quédate_ , pero ni los recuerdos de la noche anterior había hecho que Daryl dejara de darle la espalda, a  _él_ , ballesta y mochila al hombro y su andar siempre tan seguro de depredador. El cual le recordaba a las largas patrullas por el bosque que habían compartido juntos, al crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, la búsqueda, la caza, la flecha saliendo disparada de la ballesta, cortando el aire y clavándose en el objetivo. La recompensa en las noches frías, el duro suelo como colchón, las largas horas de vigilia, el aliento de ambos vapor blanco en el aire semejante al humo de los cigarrillos que hacía tiempo habían dejado de fumar.  _Daryl_ , había gritado, pero no había servido de nada. Se había marchado, lo había dejado solo ante aquella locura que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar. Porque no, nadie del grupo podía reemplazar lo que era Daryl, el apocalipsis parecía menos funesto con él como compañero a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir, de todos los compañeros que habían tenido que enterrar.  
  
Tenía que admitir que nunca antes se había sentido tan dependiente de alguien, ni siquiera con Shane había llegado a forjar una amistad tan fuerte a pesar de lo conocía prácticamente desde siempre. Habían ido juntos a la academia de policía, habían entrenado codo con codo y se habían jurado proteger una vez que empezaron a patrullar las duras calles. Pero de qué servía recordar ahora el pasado, el presente es lo que tenía delante de él, Shane ya no era Shane sino un cuerpo en descomposición, y Daryl había dejado el grupo.  _Daryl, maldición_ , se repetía una vez más. Aquello le había sentido como una segunda bala en el cuerpo, disparada a gran velocidad, destrozandole la carne y clavándose en ella, más dolorosa aún que la primera que había sufrido en su vida. Rick casi quería maldecir a Glenn y sus palabras,  _casi_. En realidad no tenía la culpa.  
  
Lo que de verdad quería Rick era romper algo, machacar cráneos, deslizar el machete por cuellos podridos y rebanar cabezas. Volver a repetir la experiencia en el bloque infectado. Olvidar a todos por unos minutos y estar solo él y el enemigo. Sentir la sangre oscura mancharle las manos una vez más y ver si así se le iba la angustia que sentía por dentro. Quizás era buena idea salir ahí fuera, lejos de la supuesta seguridad de las vallas que rodeaban el recinto de la cárcel, de vuelta a los fétidos campos de muertos vivientes, de  _caminantes_.  
  
Rick maldijo dando una patada contra la pared, el dolor recorriéndole toda la pierna. Todo había sido una puta mierda desde que se despertó en el hospital si tenía que ser sincero (haber encontrado a Carl y a Lori era secundario) y Daryl era lo único que se había mantenido constante, inamovible, como un apoyo en su vida que le ayudaba a no caer ante tanta presión y tanta mierda junta, junto a su hijo y su pequeña. No empezaron de la mejor manera pero se habían convertido en algo más que hermanos, aun cuando no les recorría la misma sangre por las venas. No, les unía un vínculo más fuerte que ese.  
  
Sabía que Daryl lo sabía, lo había visto al detectar la duda en sus ojos por un segundo antes de asentir y coger sus cosas.  _Merle_ , ahora deseaba haberlo matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero desechó el pensamiento. Lo odiaba, sí, pero no era quien para decidir quién moría y quién no. Nunca le había gustado tener esa responsabilidad y aún así había cargado con ella más de una vez desde que había abandonado el campamento aquella primera vez que ahora parecía tan lejana, un recuerdo que iba convirtiéndose en polvo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, al igual que resto. Sentía el dolor de la pérdida en cada hueso de su cuerpo, en cada músculo, en su mente, en sus manos que temblaban, en su pulso acelerado y que no conseguía calmar. Sentía como si un gusano le retorciera las tripas, estuviera colándose por dentro, matando cada parte de él. Deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y que todo desapareciera. Deseaba demasiadas cosas. Pero por encima de todo, deseaba recuperar a Daryl.  
  
Al final hizo lo primero que había pensado, machete afilado en mano se dirigió al exterior del bloque C. Carl vigilaría la situación por él, tan bien como lo había hecho hasta entonces, se sentía orgulloso de él. Estaba creciendo en un mundo difícil, cruel, falto de todo, lleno de violencia y afán de supervivencia. Pero bien.  
  
Secándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo, abrió el trozo de valla que les permitía entrar y salir sin dificultad del recinto, volviendo a cerrarla con cuidado una vez pasado por ella. El sol brillaba con fuerza, la tierra despedía calor y sentía los pies cociéndose dentro de los zapatos. Apestaba, la camiseta llena de manchas de sudor como parches de diferente tonalidad, pero apenas lo notaba. Todo olía a muerte y podredumbre a medida que se acercaba a la linde del bosque, el primer zombi arrastrándose sin una pierna por la ladera, la cabeza ladeada, los brazos estirados hacia él.  
  
\- Hola -le dijo al caminante, la hoja cortando el aire y la cabeza rondando al segundo siguiente. Los ojos sin vida, lechosos, mirándole fijamente. A esas alturas la sensación de repugnancia ya no existía. Aplastó la cabeza con el pie para cerciorarse de que no volviera la vida, la sangre manchando la ya de por sí sucia pernera del pantalón, el sonido de los huesos aplastandose bajo el peso de su pie, lo único que le acompañaba en aquella desolación.  
  
Se sintió un poco mejor.  
  
\- ¿Siguiente? -gritó a nadie en particular y a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, una mueca torcida en el rostro, los ojos inyectados en sangre que pedían pelea.  
  
El alarido de un zombi le respondió y Rick corrió hacia él a su encuentro, machete en alto, grito de guerra manchado con dolor.  
  
\---  
  
A más de cincuenta kilómetros de allí, Daryl golpeó su puño derecho contra la superficie de un árbol con fuerza, las astillas de madera clavándose en los nudillos. La sangre derramándose pero el dolor sin hacer presencia.  
  
\- Deja a los árboles, hermano. No te han hecho nada -le dijo la voz de Merle, aquella que pensaba que no iba a volver a oír en su vida, para bien y para mal.  
  
\- ¡Cállate! -le soltó, destilando furia en la palabra.  
  
Tenía la impresión de que le había dicho lo mismo infinidad de veces, no solo ahora, sino en el pasado, incluso en sus sueños.  _Cállate, cállate_  solía incluso decir de pequeño cuando su hermano le solía decir algo cruel, como aquella vez que le dijo que iba dejar plano al perro del vecino de enfrente si no le dejaba dormir por las noches de una maldita vez (y que así hizo). O cuando le dijo que había sido él quien había destrozado su lugar secreto porque decía que  _los hermanos no deben de tener secretos, hermanito, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_  Había aprendido que el mejor lugar secreto era su propia mente. Ahí no podía entrar, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.  
  
\- Oh, el hermanito pequeño dándole órdenes al mayor. Algo ha pasado contigo. ¿Te han lavado el cerebro? ¿Ese sheriff idiota te ha hecho sentir más importante?  
  
\- ¡He dicho que te calles! -le gritó por segunda vez, esta vez cogiéndole por el cuello y empujándolo contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. Merle simplemente se limitó a sonreír.  
  
Daryl odiaba esa sonrisa, y casi deseaba apretar más los dedos alrededor de ese cuello y borrarla de su cara. Que forcejeara, le suplicara con esos ojos que no sabían reflejar nada más que odio y desprecio. Que dejase de respirar y callese desplomado a sus pies. Un saco de huesos sin vida, carne de carroñeros.  
  
\- No te atreverías, hermanito -dijo, como leyéndole la mente, aún cuando la presión que ejercía Daryl contra su cuello le dificultaba hablar. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, pero Daryl hacía tiempo que había dejado de participar en ese juego -. Soy tu única familia después de todo.  
  
 _Familia._  
  
Daryl lo soltó, dándole la espalda, una patada contra el suelo a una rama, una maldición escapando de entre sus labios. La sangre de los nudillos manchando la camiseta y una sensación de no saber qué hacer en realidad royendo su mente.  
  
\- Ellos también eran mi familia - dijo casi para sí mismo agachándose en el suelo, cogiendo una piedra cercana y lanzandola con fuerza hacia la otra punta del claro, esta cayendo entre el mar de hojas. Siempre había sido  _él y Merle_ , pero por una vez lo dudaba.  
  
Se levantó de nuevo, cogiendo la mochila, abriéndola, comprobando lo que tenían para el camino. Por un momento se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Rick, si la pequeña patea-culos había comido bien, si Carl se había acordado de limpiar el arma que siempre le acompañaba ahora. Incluso si Carol estaría intentado limpiar las celdas para hacer algo más hogareña la estancia.  
  
 _Rick_. Volvió a maldecir, cerrando la cremallera de un tirón y dejando caer la mochila al suelo. Merle jugaba con el artefacto que tenía por mano derecha, apoyado todavía contra el árbol. Le faltaba la mitad del mecanismo, pero seguramente no tardaría en encontrar algo que acoplar en el próximo cruce de coches que encontrasen en su camino.  
  
\- ¿Sabes? -prosiguió -. Me parece curioso que hayas durado tanto con ese grupo. La chica todavía estaba buena, pero su perrito faldero era un idiota. Aunque admito que con suerte. Y el resto solo son una pandilla de asustados que no saben ni donde cagar por sí solos.  
  
Daryl se rascó la nariz en un gesto nervioso, intentando desviar sus pensamientos hacia algo simple, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de su hermano. Iban a necesitar algo para cenar esa noche, creía haber visto un par de ardillas que podían servir. Pero su hermano parecía que estaba dispuesto a comprobar hasta dónde llegaba su límite.  
  
\- Casi me dieron ganas de tirarmela, pero el  _Gobernador_ , un nombre un tanto ridículo, parecía ser el único con tal privilegio. Siempre podría acercarme por la noche a esa supuesta fortaleza donde viven tus amiguitos y comprobar si su piel es tan cálida como parece -siguió hablando, acercándose a su hermano -. O quizás debería cargarme a ese sheriff de una vez por todas, y cobrarme el dejarme tirado en aquella azotea. Sí, eso no estaría nada mal.  
  
El golpe vino de repente, el puño de Daryl aplastándose contra la cara de Merle. Este cayendo al suelo llevándose acto seguido la única mano que tenía a la cara. La sangre deslizándose en líneas desde la nariz.  
  
\- ¡Joder, mi puta nariz! -maldijo. Seguramente se la había roto del todo.  
  
Daryl, respiración agitada y cuerpo en tensión, escupió a los pies de su hermano.  
  
\- Serás mi familia, pero ellos lo han sido más que tú,  _hermano_. Pero aquí estoy -dijo, levantándolo del suelo como si fuera un pelele con una mano, Merle apartandola con ojos que reflejaban rechazo-, ayudándote en esta mierda. No me hagas arrepentirme.  
  
Era una amenaza, alta, clara. Que implicaba mucho más que las cuatro palabras que la formaban.  
  
Dicho esto le dio la espalda, cogiendo la ballesta y llevándosela al hombro, el paso mucho más decidido. Las palabras de su hermano mientras se alejaba de él,  _“Estás muerto, hermanito. Muerto.”_ , llevándoselas el viento que empezaba a arreciar en la distancia.  
  
FIN


End file.
